starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayleus Insinvia (Unitedverse)
Lady Mayleus Insinvia is the wife of Nikolai Insinvia and the first queen of Kirin World. History Mayleus was from the first generation of Andromedans that evolved from the Numerons and became a new species. She was a deeply religious woman, believing the evolution of Numerons was a blessing from God. The Numerons supposedly died from attempting to harness the Numeron Code when they were unworthy to do so. Mayleus made it her responsibility to help the newly-evolved people avoid making the same mistakes. Nikolai, being one of the first Guardians, claimed to be the God that Mayleus worshipped. Together, they would discover the abilities of the newly evolved species that, together, they named the Kirins, which meant "Reborn Angels" in ancient Numeron. They taught the values of justice, and the duality of man. Good and evil would always coexist and it is the duty of man to allow justice to thrive when needed. Nikolai and Mayleus would eventually marry and have a son named Bellecus, meaning "first son" in Numeron. Together, they started the Kirin monarchy, the House of Insinvia. Powers and Abilities *'Kirin Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation': ***'Weapon Creation' ***'Increased Pain Tolerance:' Kirins can increase their pain threshold using their Aura. **'Light Manipulation:' ***'Light Ingestion:' Kirins can replenish their energy by eating light. It was very convienent that their world has 3 suns. **'Enhanced Stamina: '''Kirins have difficulty manifesting Aura outside of their bodies. However, this means their Aura reserve inside their bodies is much larger than the other species, so their bodies will release less fatigue toxins. **'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. However, it is impossible to completely erase the darkness in someone. Kirins can only purify darkness to the point that there is a balanced amount of light and darkness in that person's body. **'Wings:' ***'Flight': Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight ***'Aura Sense: Kirins can sense other beings nearby with their wings. **'''Danger Sense: ''Kirins had the ability to sense danger, but they all did it in a unique way. ***'Physical Danger Sense:' Kirins can sense if a stimuli poses potentially lethal threat to them. ***'Emotional Danger Sense: Kirins will have an internal reaction when they or someone close to them is going to be emotionally hurt. The Danger Sense will appear as what they will end up feeling once they are actually hurt. **'''Conscious Psychosomatic Adaptation: ''Known as' "''Kirin Awareness," '''Kirins have the power to break out of a tough situation if they are aware of it. **'Cyromease Reflect:' Kirin Aura can be harmful to Cyromease. **'Light'' ''Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Trivia *Guardian 390: Voice of Kirin bares resemblence to Mayleus. It is believed that when she died, her service to the Justice Bringer granted her Guardianship and allowed her soul to continue to live on in a new form. *Mayleus supposedly had siblings but their names are lost to history. Category:Kirin Category:Royalty Category:Insinvia Royal Family Category:Female